


Revenge of the Candy Apples

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [63]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the Short Affairs Challenge, the Prompt Word is "queasy" and the Color is "Pink."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Candy Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Short Affairs Challenge, the Prompt Word is "queasy" and the Color is "Pink."

“These are _delicious_ , Napoleon!  I had never had one before,” Illya said as he took another crunchy bite.  “What are these called again?”  
  
“Candy apples, for obvious reasons and you need to stop eating them.”  
  
“Why?  Apples are healthy and I am hungry.”  
  
“ _Because,_ Partner Mine, I am trying to make enough for Leona Nicole’s preschool class, the children in the building who may come trick or treating and for the support staff’s Halloween Party.  I’ve made twenty apples so far and you have literally eaten ten of them!  If you want to do something, grab those little bags and put the apples in them.”   
  
The Russian continued to eat his apple as he sat at the counter and watched Napoleon combine more sugar, corn syrup and red food coloring to dip his apples.  He put his apple down and remarked, “That is a lot of sugar and syrup in the coating.”  
  
Something in the tone of his voice caused Napoleon to pause and turn to look his partner.  “You look a little green. Feeling okay?”  
  
“No, I am beginning to feel a bit…queasy.”  He slid off his stool and left the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Leona came into the kitchen.  “Daddy?”  
  
“Hi, little girl!  Why are you awake? Did you have a bad dream?”  He bent down to pick her up and hugged and kissed her.  
  
“I heard Papa barking.”  
  
Daddy’s eyebrows knit together as he stared at her.  “Papa was _barking?_ ”  
  
“Yes, Daddy, so I went into his room and he was in his bathroom throwing up pink stuff.  I asked him if he wanted me to get you and he said no, I should keep you comp’ny until he comes back.”  
  
“I see.”  He sat his daughter on the stool Illya had vacated and warmed some milk for her. Without his partner and co – parent there, he was able to finish dipping all the apples in the candy coating and wrap them.  He was just wondering if he should go check on Illya when he walked back into the kitchen.  
  
Leona immediately reached for him.  “Do you feel better, Papa?” she asked as she hugged him. When he nodded and kissed her, she let him go and reached for her cup.  “Drink some of my warm milk.  Daddy says it’s good for you and will help you sleep.”  
  
Touched, he sipped what was left in the cup and said, “Thank you, Daughter.  You are an excellent nurse, but it is past your bedtime. Kiss Daddy goodnight and I will tuck you in.”  
  
“Goodnight, Daddy.”  
  
“Goodnight, my sweet.  Thanks for keeping me company,” he said as he bent and kissed her. He smiled as Illya put her on the floor and followed her to her bedroom.  
  
Illya returned a few minutes later and sat back down to watch Napoleon putting the treats into the fridge.  “They are very good, but I do not think I will be eating anymore this Halloween.” Napoleon opened a large bag of candy and began to portion it out into the small trick or treat bags.  “What is that?”  
  
“Candy corn.”  
  
Illya tasted one.  “Not bad.” He reached for more, but Napoleon pulled the bag away.  
  
“Just so you know, they have corn syrup in them, too, so if you want to vomit yellow and orange stuff, keep eating.”  
  
“No, thank you.” 


End file.
